Make-Shift Family
by WingNut04
Summary: When Carol is in hospital, Beth is left with looking after Sophia but soon finds that its a harder job than she would of thought. (I'm really bad at summaries but i should mention this is a bethyl story. don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**So thought I would try my hand at a second story and thought to also try an AU so here it goes. Oh and yes this is going to be a bethyl story. Beth is also slightly older in this story.**

Beth was in her car on her way to her friend's Carol's house. It was the middle of the night so she still in her plain blue pyjamas but she had managed to put on her black coat and shoes.

She turned a corner and was going slightly faster than she would have liked but she was in a hurry and needed to get to Carols quick.

She turned another corner and came into Carols street. Outside her house were two police cars, the lights still going and also an ambulance. Beth stopped her car on the other side of the road and started running towards the house when a policeman stopped her "Sorry you cant go in there" he said as he held out his arm to stop Beth.

"You don't understand I'm a friend of Carols" she said hoping it would convince the man to let her through.

She looked over the man's arm and was shocked to see Carol on the porch of the house holding Sophia close to her as if someone was trying to take her. Carol and her daughter were both crying and Beth swore that she saw blood on Carols cheek.

Beth watched as a different cop talked to her. Carol said something then pointed at Beth. The cop talking to her then walked up the cop that was making sure Beth didn't get any closer "Its ok, she can come in" he said.

Beth didn't waste any time she forced past the man's arm, ran over and consumed Carol and Sophia in a hug "Thank god your both ok" Beth said with tears in her eyes.

Carol hugged her back "Thank you so much for coming" she said but something was wrong with her voice. Beth looked and was shocked to see finger like bruises around her neck. Before anything else could be said the cop that had spoke to Carol before came back over.

"Are you sure your ok for this lady to be here while we talk?" he asked with a polite voice. Carol answered with a nod.

The cop nodded then took out a notepad "I'm Officer Grimes and I will be taking your statement at this time" he said as he scribbled something down "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Carol peeked down at Sophia to see that she was somehow falling asleep in her mothers lap, she then looked at Beth who was sat next to her and had an arm around her for support. Beth already had a good idea what had happened.

"It started when my husband Ed returned home from the bar" she stopped and touched her throat that was really hurting her and she spoke. Officer Grimes must have noticed this because he said "Lets get you to hospital, we will check you out there and take your statement then" he said smiling at them.

/

Beth sat in the waiting room with Sophia asleep on the chairs next to her. Beth went with Carol in the ambulance not caring about leaving her car behind. During the ride in the ambulance Carol had told Beth all that had happened that night. Ed had come home from a poker game at the bar, he had lost a lot of money and was angry. He was already beating Carol on a daily basis but apparently this time was so bad that Sophia had been woken up and called the cops. Carol told Beth how Sophia had come down the stairs to see Ed strangling Carol.

Beth was stroking the poor girls hair as she slept. She had no idea what this little girl must be feeling. She was already a shy girl and didn't cope well with any strangers but that was probably because of what she saw day in and day out.

Beth hadn't known about the abuse for long and she was working on some kind of plan for Carol but that's when she got a phone call from Carol begging her to come to her house and that's how she was where she was now.

Officer Grimes had followed them in a police car and was currently taking Carol's statement. The last thing Beth had said to Carol was not to let Ed get away with this.

The doors separating her from Carol opened and officer Grimes came out "How is she?" Beth asked her voice full of concern.

Officer Grimes looked at her with soft eyes "She has a few broken ribs, some damage has been done to her throat and her left arm is broken but she will make a full recovery" he informed her with a sad smile.

Beth's face didn't change, she was happy that Carol would make a full recovery but she shouldn't be in that situation to begin with "Did she tell you what happened?" Beth asked curiously.

Officer Grimes nodded "She has told us all about the assaults and with her confession we can put her husband away for a long time" he did smile at this, it was the reason he became a cop. To put ass holes like Ed behind bars.

"That's good" Beth said with a smile and was relieved that Carol had told the truth.

"She is out for the night now so if you want I can give you a ride back to your car?" Officer Grimes offered.

Beth was about to answer when Sophia stirred and then it hit Beth "What about Sophia?" she asked curiously.

Officer Grimes ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Well she cant stay here so I guess I could..." Beth knew where this was going but she wasn't going to let Sophia go with some strangers "She can stay with me" Beth said interrupting the man.

Officer Grimes smiled "I was hoping you would say that" he said as he picked up the sleeping Sophia who thankfully didn't wake up.

/

Beth opened the door to her apartment and walked in with Officer Grimes following behind her carrying Sophia "Where you want her?" he asked and it was easy to see that he wasn't effected by the girls weight.

Beth opened the door to her room "Just in there please" she said sweetly.

Officer Grimes walked in and gently placed Sophia on the bed and walked out the room where Beth was "What happens now?" Beth asked him curious because she honestly had no clue.

"Well Mrs Peletier will be in hospital for a long time so I recommend you go and see her tomorrow to work out a plan for that little girl in there" he said as he moved towards the front door.

Beth followed him to the door "I will thank you Officer" she said smiling sweetly.

"Have a good night now" he said and left hearing the door close and lock behind him.

Beth walked into her room and looked at Sophia sleeping peacefully, Beth took off her coat and shoes and sat down next to Sophia and began stroking her head again "Don't worry its going to be ok" she whispered softly.

/

In the hospital Carol had managed to get out of bed and made her way over to a payphone. She had asked one of the nurses for some change to make a call and the nurse was more than happy to give it to her.

She put the money in and then dialled a number, it rang five times before a rough voice answered "This better be fucking important"

Carol didn't flinch, it was late and that was his way. She then said in a calm voice "Daryl, its me I need your help"

**Ok honestly tell me what you think. I'm still going to be writing Finding Home so don't worry about that but I just wanted to try out this idea. But if its really not liked I know not to carry on. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews :) it made me decide to do another chapter and see how things go from there. I should mention that I have also made Sophia a little younger as well. **

Daryl grunted as he got out of bed. He had just gotten off the phone with Carol and he was pissed. He hadn't spoken to Carol in some time, she was an old friend who he really cared about and to hear what the bastard had been doing to her, it really made his blood boil.

He had known Carol for years and the two of them were close. He even considered her to be like a sister but that all changed when she met Ed.

He had known he was no good and tried to warn her but women act stupid when they fall in love. After many times of trying to convince her, Carol had told Daryl not come near the house ever again and to stay away from Ed.

Because he valued his friendship with her he did as he was told and only saw Carol and Sophia when they could but it had been around a year since he last saw them.

He was wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He walked into his living room of his apartment and over towards a boxing punch bag that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner and started unleashing his anger in a fury of punches.

He had agreed to visit Carol in the morning and if he was honest he really wanted to make sure that her and Sophia was ok. Of course he had asked about Sophia and was relieved when Carol told her that Ed hadn't touched her and that she was with a friends of Carol's.

He finished punching the bag, getting out most of his anger and he turned to look at the clock. It was 3AM and Daryl sighed, there was no chance of him getting back to sleep now. He went into the bathroom, showered off then went into his room and got dressed. He made sure he had his wallet and keys and left his apartment.

/

Beth was in her kitchen making breakfast for her and Sophia. Sophia had woken up and was upset to find that her mother wasn't around but soon calmed down when she saw Beth.

Beth looked through the door of her kitchen to see Sophia still watching cartoons and she smiled. It didn't take much to distract kids these days. She placed the bacon she had been cooking on a plate and walked into the living room and sat down next to Sophia placing the plate of bacon on a table that was in from of the couch.

Sophia looked at the plate of meat and then at Beth questionably. Beth smiled "i know its not a typical breakfast but its all I got till I go shopping" she said as she picked up a strip of bacon and put it in her mouth.

Sophia followed Beth's example and soon the plate was empty and both girls were sat on the couch watching TV until Sophia spoke "what's going to happen with my mum and dad?" she asked softly as she turned to look at Beth.

Beth looked at the girl with sympathy. The poor girl was only 10 years old and had already seen and heard many things that no child should ever hear "i don't know for sure what's going to happen with them but I know that your mother is going to be better in no time" Beth answered honestly as she gave the little girl a smile.

"Until my mum is better am I going to be staying here?" she asked.

"Would you like that?" Beth asked, she wanted to make sure that Sophia was comfortable in her surroundings.

Sophia nodded which made Beth smile even more "then yes you can stay here till your mum is all better" Sophia smiled after Beth said those words and tackled Beth with a hug. Beth was shocked at how fast the girl moved but she hugged the little girl back.

"When can we go see my mum?" she asked as she held on to Beth.

Beth looked over at her clock, she broke apart from Sophia to look at her "well its only 8AM now and we cant visit until 10AM so what do you want to do until then?" she asked.

"I want my favourite teddy" Sophia said suddenly looking sad.

Beth guessed that it would be at the house but she didn't know if the police was done with the house yet but the look that Sophia was giving her made it impossible for her to refuse. Beth sighed "let me get changed and we will see if we can get your teddy" she said as she got up taking the empty plate with her.

Sophia smiled and jumped up and down slightly before her attention returned to the TV.

Beth went into her room and changed into a pair of jeans, white t-shirt with a light blue jacket over it and she put her hair in a ponytail. She emerged from her room "lets go Sophia" she said.

Sophia jumped off the couch, turned off the TV and ran to the door ready to go. Beth put on her shoes and smiled at the girl as they left Beth's apartment.

/

Daryl stood in front of Carol's hospital bed and looked saddened at the state Carol was in, she had bandages nearly everywhere and he felt rage through his body. If he ever got his hands on Ed he would make him feel the same pain he caused Carol.

"Earth to Daryl" Carol said waving her right hand to wake him up. Her other arm was in a sling.

"Sorry what?" he asked coming out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Carol asked curiously.

A small smile formed on Daryl's lips "the future" he replied before walking to the side of her bed "so why did you call?" he asked in a kind voice.

Carol looked down "i wanted to say that im sorry for how I treated you and that you were right about Ed" her voice was still sounding weird from what Ed had done.

"i know but don't worry about that now" he said. She looked up at him and found that he was smiling at her letting her know that he accepted her apology.

"So what you need me to do?" he asked getting down to business.

Carol sighed "i know I have no right to ask this but the cops told me that because I was going to be in here for a long time I had to find someone to look after Sophia" she said and waited for him to click which didn't take long.

"You want me to look after Sophia?" he asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Not exactly. I know that you have your job and everything so I want you to help my friend look after her" she replied.

Daryl honestly didn't know what to say. She wanted him to look after her kid with the help of someone he had never met.

Carol saw the look in his eyes "if you cant do it that's fine, its just the woman looking after her now is the only friend I got and she has her job that she needs and I don't want to cause her trouble" Carol said explaining her reasons for asking.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't that he didn't want to but he didn't know anything about looking after a kid but this was for Carol "fine I will do it" he said not sounding happy but Carol knew that if he said he would then he meant it.

Her face lit up "thank you Daryl" she said and if she could she would hug him but he was standing on the side of her broken arm.

"Where is Sophia and your friend anyway? I thought they would be here first thing" he commented.

Carol shook her head "kids ain't allowed to visit until 10AM" sadness was in her voice, it was clear she was missing her daughter.

Daryl looked at the clock on the wall "its only another half hour, im sure they will be here soon" he said comforting her.

"Yeah and when they get here you can meet Beth and you two can organise who has Sophia and when" Carol stated and was glad that the two people she trusted most in the world would look after her daughter for her.

/

Beth had arrived at the hospital with Sophia, unfortunately there were still cops at Carol's house and they wouldn't allow Sophia to have her teddy. Sophia understood a little but that didn't stop her from being upset.

They walked to where Carol's room was and Beth knocked on the door. After she heard Carol shout come in, she opened the door and was shock to see that Carol wasn't alone. Stood next to her bed was a man with long brown hair, she knew he didn't work at the hospital because he wore dark trousers, a black t-shirt and a black vest. She had to admit that he was a handsome man but he looked like trouble.

"Uncle Daryl" Sophia shouted breaking Beth from her thoughts, she saw Sophia run up to the man who had bent down to his knees to meet the small girl in a hug. As they hugged he picked her up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a beaming smile on her face.

"Your mum called and told me what happened so I came to visit" he said as he held onto the girl. He looked at Beth and nodded at her. Beth replied with a smile and walked into the room.

"Beth im glad your here I need to talk to you about something" Carol said looking at the blonde haired woman. Daryl then placed Sophia on Carol's lap and the mother and daughter shared a hug.

Carol then looked at the two other people standing in the room "Daryl this is Beth and Beth this is Daryl" they acknowledged each other again with a nod and a smile.

Carol then looked at Beth "would you be al right to look after Sophia for longer than we intended?" she asked.

Beth smiled at Carol "i will look after her for as long as I need too but it may be harder when I have work" she said looking away, afraid of letting Carol down.

"Its ok Beth because I asked Daryl here to see if he could help look after Sophia and he agreed" Carol said smiling at Daryl who had his arms folded over his chest. He still acted distant she figured.

Beth looked up at the man surprised "oh that's great thank you very much" she said smiling at the man.

Daryl gave a slight smile "no problem" he replied then turned to Carol "give her my number, I got some stuff I got to take care of" he said as he started to leave.

"No uncle Daryl don't go" Sophia said jumping off the bed and ran to him.

Daryl smiled down at her and once again bent down to her level "its al right sweetheart, im not going anywhere far. I will see you later ok?" he said softly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" he answered honestly then petted her head and walked out of the room. Sophia ran back over to her mum.

Carol saw that Beth was staring at where Daryl had been "he's a little rough around the edges when you first meet him but eventually he will open up" she said.

"He doesn't look like someone you would be friends with" Beth said honestly "how do you know him?" she asked. She wasn't trying to be rude but she wanted to know at least something of the guy that would be helping her look after Sophia.

Carol smiled softly "he is a dear old friend and someone who I would trust with my life" she told Beth.

Beth nodded then realised something "is he really Sophia's uncle?" she asked curiously.

Carol chuckled slightly "no, she just calls him that but he is her godfather"

**Well I have given this story two chapters and now its up to you guys. Should I carry on with this story? **

**I ****in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	3. Chapter 3

Beth and Sophia was back at Beth's apartment. After her and Carol had spoke about many things and what the future would hold until a nurse came by to inform them that visiting hours were over.

She had typed Daryl's number into her phone before leaving and Carol had told her to call him if anything is needed.

Beth looked at Sophia who was watching TV and it saddened Beth to see Sophia still in the clothes that she was in yesterday. They weren't allowed in the house to get any clothes for her so that left only one option. To go out a buy some.

She sighed she had some money but not that much. But she wouldn't let Sophia go without a spare change of clothes "come on Sophia were going out" she said getting the girls attention.

Sophia looked confused "where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Beth's face grew into a huge grin "shopping" Sophia also broke into a huge grin.

/

It took Beth and Sophia 20 minutes to get to the mall. This truly was the place to go if you needed anything. It had every kind of store you could think of.

Sophia walked in and was amazed at the size of the mall "wow its so big" she explained, her eyes wide with amazement.

Beth looked down at the girl with slight confusion "you haven't been here before?" she asked the small girl.

"No mum and I always went to small places for our food and cloths" Sophia explained as if it was nothing and carried on looking amazed at the number of people walking around.

Beth then had a frown on her face, how could she forget what Carol had told her. Ed only let them shop in small corner shops for food and in thrift shops. Beth didn't have anything against thrift shops but what girl doesn't want to go to top shops and spoil themselves every now and then.

She then remembered how Carol felt when she told Beth how she felt like a bad mother because she couldn't buy Sophia the best and it broke Beth's heart to hear her say that because Carol was a great mother.

She shook away the sad thoughts and took Sophia's hand "come on Sophia lets go get some nice things" she said happily and starting making their way in to the crowd of people.

They came to a store that Beth frequently visited when buying her own clothes and she remembered looking at their children clothes a few times thinking many things would look good on Sophia "your going to love their stuff" Beth said down to Sophia who was looking at the store.

They walked in and saw that it wasn't too busy. Only a few people scattered around looking at various items. Beth walked Sophia over to the girls children section and let go of her hand "go on pick out any outfit you want" Beth said as she walked to a small chair.

Sophia looked at her as if she had just said something in another language "are you sure?" she asked shocked by Beth's words.

Beth gave her a warm smile and nodded and was amazed to see the look that came on Sophia's face, it was pure joy. Sophia even let out a small girlish scream and started flicking through the clothes.

A few minutes passed and Sophia came up to Beth holding an outfit that she liked. Beth smiled, she had never seen the girl look so excited before "well go try them on" Beth said pointing towards the changing room next to her.

While Sophia was in the changing room Beth's phone went off. It was a text from her boss Andrea: so sorry Beth but I need you to work tonight:

Beth sank in her chair a little and sighed, when you have to work you have to work and Beth could really do with the money. She thought of the girl in the changing room and couldn't think of what to do until she remembered the man she met this morning.

She looked through her contact list until she reached the one that said Daryl and was about to press call when she had second thoughts. Was it really ok to call someone who you barley met and ask them to look after a kid but as if there was two people arguing in her mind she thought that he was here for that one and only reason.

She hit the call button and put her phone to her ear. For some reason she was nervous but didn't have time to think why because he answered on the second ring "yeah?" his voice easily recognisable.

"Daryl its Beth" she started before Daryl cut her off.

"Is Sophia ok?" he asked concern in his voice. Beth was surprised with his sudden question but smiled at the fact he cared so much for the little girl.

"She is fine Daryl" she said in a light tone to show nothing was wrong "its just I was meant to have today off but I got called into work later so I was wondering if you could look after Sophia tonight?" she asked nicely, her nerves were all over the place again.

Daryl was silent on the other end of the line for a moment before he said "sure" he replied. Beth really hoped that Carol was right and he would start to open up eventually because these short answers would make it hard to talk but she was happy with the fact that he would look after her.

"Thank you so much, where do you live I will drop Sophia off at yours around 6pm if that's ok?" she asked her voice showing the happiness she felt.

"The time is fine, I will send you my address now see you then" he said and hung up and the blonde haired girl couldn't help but feel a little pissed at the fact he hung up on her but then again he had just done her a favour so she would let it slide.

Her phones went off again and Daryl's address came on her phone when she opened the message. She smiled to herself because she knew where the place was and it wasn't too far away from her house, only 10 minutes by car.

She smiled to herself as she text her boss back saying she would be at work on time. She got a reply saying she was a life saver which also helped but Beth in a good mood.

Sophia came out of the dressing room in her new outfit with a beaming smile on her face "how does it look?" she asked Beth.

Beth stared at the little girl in amazement, the outfit suited her perfectly and looked really cute on her that Beth couldn't help but hug her "you look so cute. Come on lets go pay for it and get something to eat" she said as Sophia walked back in the changing room.

/

Daryl hung up his phone and then quickly sent Beth a text with his address on, he pocketed his phone and walked back in to the bar he exited to answer the phone. It was a fairly dirty and grubby bar but it was the perfect place to meet who he wanted too because this place was usually dead this time of day.

He took a seat at the a table and waited. The man he was meant to be meeting was a couple minutes late but that was to be expected. The door opened and Officer Grimes walked in.

Daryl saw the man and stood up with a smile on his face "Rick" he called.

Rick looked over and saw Daryl and also smile and started walking over to him "well well Daryl Dixon, I didn't think you would actually show" he said as they met they exchanged a friendly hug before sitting down opposite each other.

"Of course I would, I was the one that called you" Daryl said with a small smile.

"Hasn't stopped you before" Rick said as he removed his sheriffs hat "its been a long time" Rick said.

Daryl nodded "about 4 years I think" Daryl said thinking about the last time they met.

"So what can I do for you?" Rick said "i know Daryl doesn't meet anyone just for a chat" Daryl smiled at his words and forgot how well this man knew him.

"I need you to tell me what's going to happen with a person called Ed Peletier" Daryl said in a serious voice, even mentioning his name made him angry.

Rick wasn't too surprised it was about this, he knew that Daryl was close with Carol and knew how much he cared about Sophia "to be honest im not sure, we got Carol's statement and the call made by Sophia recorded but Ed is stating that Carol fell down the stairs and he was giving her CPR and Sophia mistook it for an aggressive act" he said and saw Daryl's face getting angrier.

"That's bullshit" Daryl nearly shouted.

"I know that but unfortunately the courts might not see it that way but I will of course give my statement in court" Rick said hoping it would calm Daryl down slightly.

They sat there for awhile in silence, Daryl was trying not to lose it rag so Rick decided to change the subject to something he knew he couldn't get angry at "what is happening with Sophia?" he asked and instantly saw some of Daryl's anger fade.

"Carol has got one of her friends looking after her but im going to help out when ever I can" he informed the cop in front of him.

"That's good, because your sort of family to her I wont have to get social services involved" Rick smiled and saw a flicker of a smile from Daryl about that news "is it that blonde girl Beth looking after her?" Rick asked

Daryl was caught of guard a little before composing himself "yeah, how do you know about Beth?" he asked.

"She was with Carol when she went to hospital and I took her and Sophia back to her place. She seems like a sweet girl" he said smiling slightly.

"Ain't you married?" Daryl asked amused.

Rick laughed lightly "yes I am but I didn't mean it like that" he chuckled again before standing up "anyway I better get going, I need to get back to the station" he said turning to leave.

"Don't forget to call me if you hear anything" Daryl shouted to him.

Rick turned round when he reached the door "i will don't worry and do us all a favour and stick around this time" he said and left the bar.

Daryl sat at the bar and smiled, that was three people who wanted him to stay around this time and the truth was that he did want to stick around this time but didn't know if he could. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had a few hours before he would be getting Sophia so he got up and left the bar deciding to get the girl something for when she came round.

**I honestly cannot express how shocked I am that this story is so liked already. I didn't expect it at all so I want to thank everyone that reviewed and hope they keep coming, reviews really motivate me :) **

**I ****in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I used to but recently been VERY busy and have no time to myself lol.**

Beth walked out of her room, her hair was done up in a bun and she was dressed in her work uniform which was a light brown short sleeved shirt with her name tag on her chest and a matching colour skirt that went down to just above her knees and to finish it off standard high heels.

Sophia looked at her a bit funny "why did you changed your cloths?" she asked curiously.

Beth smiled towards her "this is what I got to wear to work" she said grabbing her keys and handbag off the side of the counter.

Sophia was holding a small backpack that Beth got her at the mall. It only had her old cloths in that had been washed "where do you work?" Sophia asked.

Beth and Sophia exited her apartment and was now making their way to the car "in a café not too far from here" Beth replied smiling. She had only been working there for 3 months but she truly enjoyed her work and had gotten close with most of the other girls that work there.

Sophia smiled "i want to go to the café" she said excitingly giving Beth puppy dog eyes.

Beth she couldn't take Sophia to work with her so she knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl and said "tell you what, one day when im not working I will take you there ok?" she gave the sweetest smile she could and was glad when Sophia smiled with her and nodded.

They got in the car and left the parking lot and headed towards Daryl's place. Beth was finding it hard to work out the man who was helping her look after Sophia. He looked like he would be into no good activities such as drugs and everything else but when it comes to Sophia he is a big softy and acts more like a father to her than her actual father.

She was glad to have the help but she felt like their was a mystery about Daryl and there was something about him that made Beth want to find out more. Even if the last time they spoke on the phone he wasn't friendly but like Carol had told her, he would be rough around the edges at first.

"Beth will uncle Daryl take me to see my mum tomorrow?" Sophia asked and dragged Beth away from her train of thought. She looked at Sophia briefly before looking back at the road "im sure he will" she said confidently "and you can also show off your cute new outfit" she said teasing the small girl.

Sophia blushed a little, she had forgot about how she was wearing her new cloths that for once came from a mall "i hope he wont mind me wearing them" she said.

Beth pulled the car into a parking spot at Daryl's apartment building and then looked at Sophia "why would he mind you wearing them?" she asked concerned.

Sophia was looking sad "because one time my mum came home wearing new cloths and my dad didn't like it so he yelled and hit her" a single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the memory but she was instantly greeted by a hug from Beth.

Beth wrapped her arms around the girl and moved her onto her lap where Sophia hugged her back "Daryl wont be mad that you got nice new cloths, in fact I think he will be happy" Beth said softly while stroking the girls hair. She was truly shocked that Sophia had thought this but Beth was determined to help her stop thinking these things.

Sophia smiled against Beth before she let go "can we go see my uncle Daryl now?" she asked any hint of doubt in her voice gone.

Beth smiled and nodded at her as they left her car and headed for the building.

/

Daryl opened his door and was greeted by a hug from Sophia "uncle Daryl" she said hugging her legs.

He bent down and picked her up so she could hug him properly "hows my number one girl" he said smiling at her. He then looked at Beth and froze, he seen her before but didn't get a good look but now he got a proper look he could see she was a beautiful girl.

He quickly looked back to Sophia to distract himself "you have a good day?" he asked her with a smile.

Sophia nodded her head "Yeah Beth took me shopping and I got this new outfit" she said looking down at her clothes and smile when she saw Daryl smile at them.

"Well it looks really nice" he said putting her down "go on go watch TV or something" he said and Sophia wasted no time in running into his apartment.

Daryl looked at Beth and once again couldn't believe how good she looked "thank you for taking her out" he said in a low voice.

Beth was surprised of the thanks and smiled "it was no problem but she was worried about showing you" she said as her smile faded.

Daryl's face suddenly went to a confused one "why is that?" he asked.

"One time Carol got new clothes and Ed didn't like it so he done what he normally did and Sophia saw it" she said in a low voice and she saw Daryl's hands turn into fists.

"He's nothing but a son of a bitch" he hissed then let out a breath to calm himself down then looked at Beth again "don't worry I will talk with her" he said smiling at her.

Beth's face went into a smile again "good" she said then handed Daryl Sophia's bag "this is her spare clothes tomorrow, what time can I pick her up?" Beth asked curiously.

"I was planning on taking her out tomorrow after we saw Carol if that's al right?" he asked, even though he was going to whether she liked it or not. He still felt he should ask to be polite.

"Yeah that's fine, just give me a text when you want me to pick her up" she said and started walking away from the door.

"I will, have a good night" Daryl said then shut the door.

**Ok very short but I have the next chapter planned and should be longer and more interesting :) **

**r****eviews help haha **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking ****dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beth made it to work in no time after she dropped off Sophia and she had to admit once again the Daryl was a very handsome man, she wondered what he would look like if he had a clean shave and hair cut. The image made her blush slightly.

She was stood behind the counter of the café she worked as two blonde waitresses walked around giving people their food and took orders. They were also wearing the same uniform Beth had on. When she arrived she was greeted with a hug from her best friend and fellow co-worker Amy who was also the boss's sister but that didn't mean she got special treatment.

They had a quick gossip as Beth put her bag away behind the counter and then they got to work as Andrea told them both to move it or get sacked. Both knew Andrea was kidding about the sacking part but got to work just as quickly. It was only the three of them in tonight, well them and the cook who was an old man named Dale.

It was only a small café. A maximum of six tables tables with chairs and the counter was the only things in the café. The kitchen where Dale worked was small but it had everything he needed to cook all the things on the menu so he never complained.

An old couple came into the café and walked up to Beth. They asked for a table which Beth led them to it, gave them two menu's and then walked back to the counter. Her job was easy tonight. that's all that she had to do, she found it easier than running back and force from table to table and occasionally in the kitchen.

It was in this place that she met Carol. The family had come in for a meal but half way through Carol was no where to be seen. Beth didn't think much of it until she went to the bathroom and found Carol crying in a stall.

After that the two quickly became friends and Beth sort of became Carol's support pillar in her life but Beth didn't mind, she knew a thing or two about abuse.

"Beth can you go in the kitchen and ask Dale where my orders for table 2 are please" Andrea told her from by table two and causing Beth to drift from her thoughts.

"Sure" she replied and walked into the kitchen to find Dale hovering over the stove. When she entered he looked up and gave her a heart-warming smile that always reminded Beth of how her father looked at her.

"Andrea wants to know where the orders for table 2 is?" Beth asked in her sweetest and nicest voice. Dale had that effect on people. He was nothing but a sweet old man that believed in the old values of the world.

"I had to start them over so please tell Andrea and table 2 it will be about another 10 minutes" he said as he flipped over what ever he was cooking on the stove.

Beth smiled and then left the room and back to the counter "he said it will be another ten minutes" she called out to Andrea who nodded and proceeded to explain to the customers and probably offer them free drinks for the wait.

Beth liked that about Andrea, she made sure everyone was happy no matter what. The door to the shop opened again and Beth looked up to greet the customer but her face dropped to one of shock and fear because standing at the door was her ex, Jimmy.

/

Daryl shut the door and turned around to see Sophia was watching TV, he wondered if she was the same when she was over Beth's.

He walked over and sat down next to her "what we watching?" he asked looking at her and not the TV, he was amazed how the girl could still be happy and smile after everything she had seen.

"I don't know what its called because I just started watching but its really cool" she said, her eyes were glued to the TV, Daryl thought her eyes would soon start to dry up the way she staring at it. He looked over at the TV and couldn't make heads or tails of the show but he could tell it was a cartoon.

A small smile formed on his face, he was amazed about how something as simple as cartoons can keep kids occupied. He got up off his seat and went into his room, picked up something and then exited "Sophia come here a sec" he called as he sat down in the kitchen.

He didn't hear the TV go off and thought she was too caught up in her show to hear him but as he was about to get up she came through the door "yes?" she asked standing in the doorway.

Daryl smiled and brought the item from around his back and held it in front of him. Sophia was shocked, in Daryl's hands was her favourite teddy. She wasted no time in running to it, grabbing it but didn't stop and crashed in to Daryl giving him a hug "thank you" she said grateful.

Daryl had the biggest grin on his face of hearing her words. He would be the first to admit that he was a big softy when it came to this girl and if anyone tried to hurt her there would be hell to pay.

She pulled away and started playing with the teddy "you hungry?" he asked her as he walked over to the fridge.

"Yes please uncle Daryl" she replied sweetly.

He opened the fridge and his face fell, the only thing he had was a case of beers. He looked back at Sophia and gave her a slight smile "I guess were going out" he said.

Sophia's face suddenly lit up "lets go to where Beth works" she said happily and Daryl couldn't help but give in.

/

Beth stared at Jimmy and in all honesty she didn't know how to react so she stayed still and didn't dare to move. He gave her a smug smirk and walked over.

"Long time no see" he said arrogance and confidence rich in his voice.

"Not long enough" she timidly said looking up at the man, he was slightly more muscular than she remembered but he was just as tall.

"Don't say that Beth, we had our fun didn't we?" he said still smirking at the small girl in front of him, he was almost glad he saw fear in her eyes.

"Im sorry but were full" a second female voice said, Beth and Jimmy turned to see Andrea and she looked mad. She knew the history between two and Jimmy was not a person she was looking forward to seeing.

Jimmy on the other hand didn't flinch "I can see two free tables over there" he said nodding his head in the direction of the tables.

"There reserved" Andrea's sister said as she came around to the counter to stand beside Beth who looked like she needed support.

Jimmy chuckled slightly "i see you all like to be difficult. In that case I hope you don't mind if I..." he started to say but was cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder "i think you better leave" a voice said said. They all looked behind Jimmy and saw the man that Beth knew as Daryl.

He had arrived and heard most of the conversation, Sophia instantly hid behind Daryl after hearing Jimmy's tone and after Daryl saw Beth's face he knew this guy was no good and causing her trouble.

Jimmy turned around and his face fell a little, Daryl did not look like a man that he wanted to mess with but that wouldn't stop him from putting up a front.

"And who's going to make me?" he asked taking a step towards Daryl and Daryl couldn't help but smile. He knew he could take this kid in front of him but he didn't want to fight and he didn't want to cause trouble for the place that Beth works at.

Daryl moved his head and whispered something into Jimmy's ear. No one else could hear what was said but Jimmy looked around at everyone and left the café much to the relief of all the blondes that worked there.

Daryl looked at Beth and she looked back and gave him a thankful smile which he nodded in a reply.

Andrea and Amy both smiled at Daryl. He looked at Beth again "we would like a table please" he said smiling at her.

"Follow me sir" Beth said as she smiled at him and Sophia and led them to a table.

**Yes I have made Jimmy a bad guy in this fic but I needed a bad guy for Beth and I liked Zack more than Jimmy so... **

**I also have good news and bad news. The bad news is that im going to take way longer to update for now on but that's because the good news is that I got a job and I start tomorrow :) but I will still write whenever I can. **

**As usual let me know what you guys think of this chapter. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl and Sophia was eating their meals at the table Beth had shown them too, even though Beth was putting on a brave smile Daryl could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew a thing or two what is was like to be scared but that is his past.

She was back at the counter, greeting customers as they strolled in. None of them seemed to notice the look in Beth's eyes but he had to admit that she was hiding it well.

"Uncle Daryl, who was that man you were talking too" Sophia asked looking at Daryl. He could tell that she was scared by the tone that the guy was speaking in but he wasn't going to let some prick mess with anyone he knew.

He put on a smile and looked at Sophia "was no-one, just a drunk person" he said shrugging hoping it would convince her that it was true and when she smiled he could see he had succeeded.

He glanced over at Beth again and saw she was looking over at them but quickly looked away when Daryl noticed her. He smiled lightly to himself and carried on eating. He was surprised that the food here was really good. Not that he thought it would be horrible but for a small café he was really surprised at how nice the food was.

"Are you enjoying your food?" he asked Sophia after seeing that she was no longer eating and was instead playing with her doll.

"I'm full" she said not looking away from her doll. Daryl looked at the plate again and she had eaten a lot so he wouldn't force the issue.

He noticed that she kept taking side ways looks at Beth when she thought no one was looking and he smiled "you ready to go?" he asked.

Sophia quickly turned round to him "um no... I need some ice cream" she said trying to think of a reason to stay longer.

Daryl chuckled to himself "you waiting for Beth to finish?" he asked and received a shy nod from the little girl.

"You know if you want to stay with Beth tonight instead of me then that's fine. I'm sure she wont mind" he said and the truth was he didn't mind, the only thing he cared about was Sophia being happy and comfortable.

"It's not that, its just what if that mean man comes back and Uncle Daryl isn't here to help?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Daryl was amazed at how this little girl thought, she was only young but she thought about the safely of others first and it made Daryl proud. However he saw the worry in her eyes and couldn't help but sigh "excuse me" he said out loud and Amy came over beside him.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Can you send Beth over here for a minute?" he asked in his typical way he did to strangers, rude and not looking at them much but Amy would excuse it because he did save them from a troubling situation.

"sure" she said nicely and walked behind the counter and whispered something in Beth's ear.

Beth came over to the table with a smile on her face but Daryl could still see worry in her eyes "how may I help you?" she said sweetly, she still needed to treat them like customers after all.

Daryl looked at Sophia and saw the girl wasn't going to say anything. He sighed and began to speak "someone is a little worried about you and don't want us to leave in case that guy comes back" he gestured to Sophia as the someone.

Beth looked at the young girl and felt the uncontrollable urge to hug her "your so sweet for worrying Sophia, but I will be fine honestly. You two should head back if your done" she said, Beth found it heart-warming that she was so worried about Beth.

"No im not leaving until you do" Sophia said determined and both Daryl and Beth knew what this was about.

Beth knelt down so she was eye level with Sophia "but im not going to be done for a few hours now" she said softly trying to get the girl to reconsider however the look in Sophia's eyes, it was obvious she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Its al right, we will stay here till you finish" Daryl said catching both girls off guard. They both looked at him. Sophia was looking thankful to the man but Beth looked confused.

"You don't mind waiting?" Beth asked.

Daryl had a grin on his face "in all honesty its not something I want to do but it will make Sophia happy" he said

Beth smiled at him "ok then well in that case let me get you two some drinks, on the house" she said and walked away.

/

Daryl was sat in his car wondering how his night had turned out like this. In the back was Sophia who had fallen asleep waiting for Beth and in his passenger seat was Beth herself.

After Sophia had fallen asleep, Daryl sat the girl on his lap so she was comfortable and he could keep his promise to her and stay there until Beth finished her shift.

When they left the café they found that Beth's tyres had been slashed. It was obvious who it was but that didn't help them in the situation so Daryl had offered to take her home.

The car journey so far had been silent, neither of them knew what to say and it appeared that Daryl didn't have a radio in his car "thank you for the lift" Beth said softly as she looked out the window.

"No problem, im not going to just leave you there with no car" he said not taking his eyes from the road.

Beth smiled to herself, she was glad that even though he was rough around the edges, she could already tell he had a good heart.

They turned round another corner and came to a red light "want to tell me what the deal with that guy is?" Daryl asked turning to look at her.

Beth caught his eyes and he could instantly see the hurt return to her eyes "its nothing" she said looking away from him again.

"It's not nothing, if it was you wouldn't have that look in your eyes you have had since you saw him" he said pushing the issue more, he needed to know this.

Beth was confused, Daryl didn't give off the impression of being nosey but why was he determined to know this, Beth then thought of a way to try to get out of this. Answer his question with a question.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked still not looking at the man. If she had she would of seen him smirk a little before he answered her.

"Your looking after the most important person in my life and I would do anything for her" he glanced back at Sophia and smiled at her "and she seems to really like you so im going to make sure your safe" he said looked in Beth's direction now.

Beth felt a blush creep up on her face. She knew it wasn't because he cared about her but she hadn't have anyone say anything like that to her before and she couldn't help but feel a smile on her lips and even a tear forming. She also guessed that he had a point and a right to know about something that might be a danger to Sophia and she was also thankful to have someone like him to look after her.

"He is an old ex of mine, we went out for two years and he was physically abusive towards me the whole time" she said quietly, hurt was heard in her voice and Daryl knew this must be hard for her and if she looked at him she would of seen his face soften.

The light turned green and the car was back in motion "how did you get away?" he asked, his voice gave off concern for the girl and Beth finally looked at him.

"My sister found out what was going on and my family had an intervention and I found the strength through them" Beth answered thinking fondly of her family.

"I see" Daryl said turning the corner and stopped the car in the middle of the road "i don't believe it" he said anger in his voice.

Beth looked where he was and outside her apartment building was Jimmy. He was leaning on his car and staring at the door.

"That little..." Daryl said then starting to get out the car when Beth placed a hand on his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Please don't Daryl, I don't want more hassle to be caused by him" she said desperately.

Daryl looked at her in the eyes and for some reason all his anger went and his only concern was taking care of the two girls in his car. He sighed and got back in the car "you can go to your so your staying at my place tonight" he said and reversed out of the street and headed for his place.

Beth smiled to herself because she wasn't going to have to face Jimmy, well not yet but she had Daryl with her and even though they met today she still felt safe with him there.

**So another chapter done.**

**Work is a killer haha I have been so tired I haven't been writing during the week so sorry its been awhile. **

**OMG did anyone else love the Daryl and Beth episode :) it was amazing and they definitely have a bond I think. I really hope they both survive this season so we can keep getting moments. **

**In the preview she has his crossbow, now that's love ;) lol **

**as ususal let me know what you guys think please. **

**p.s. its my birthday next saturday so I might not update for longer this time. Sorry but I need my party haha. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	7. Chapter 7

Beth sat on Daryl's couch staring at a blank TV screen, she was alone in the room as Daryl was putting Sophia to bed.

Now that Beth had time to just sit and think about everything she was truly scared, why would Jimmy suddenly just turn up in her life again?

She was cut off by her thoughts when Daryl entered the room "drink?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"No thank you" Beth replied sweetly but that was more from her being nervous.

Daryl came back from the kitchen with a drink of water in his hand, which he placed on a table near Beth "in case you need it" he said and then sat down on the other side of the couch Beth was on.

"Thank you for today" Beth said so quietly that she wasn't sure he heard her until he nodded as a response.

"Its all right" he replied when no one spoke for awhile.

"I've been thinking, do you think it would be easier if I stopped looking after Sophia?" she asked nervously.

Daryl wasn't really shocked, he had predicted this, he already felt that he knew how Beth's mind worked "why do you say that?" he asked in an even tone.

Beth was keeping her eyes on the floor "because it doesn't look like Jimmy is going to leave me alone and if he is slashing my tyres then I don't think Sophia should be around me" she said clearly upset that she wouldn't get to look after Sophia.

Daryl sighed "i told you already, I will be keeping her and you safe. Let me deal with your ex" he said.

Beth looked at him "i don't want him hurt" she said.

Daryl was amazed, this excuse of a man abused Beth for 2 years and she didn't want him to be hurt "im not going to hurt him, not unless he gives me a reason too" anger was in his voice though and that worried Beth.

"Your lying" she stated as half a statement and half a question.

Daryl looked at her with a serious face "honestly, I want to beat his ass into the ground" he said letting his anger show now.

Beth looked a little scared at his anger. She had only known him for a day and was sure that he wouldn't hurt her but that still didn't help her fears "why?" she asked and didn't know why she asked but it just came out.

"Cant stand it when a man is violent to a woman, in short I cant stand a bully" Daryl explained and for a breath second she swore that she heard hurt in his words but chose to ignore it for now.

"What are you really going to do?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"If he shows up again then I will just scare him but after that if he does anything then we will see" he said in a serious voice.

The room was silent, Beth was thinking that she didn't want Jimmy hurt but she wouldn't admit that some part of her would love to see him suffer like he made her suffer.

They heard Sophia mumble in her sleep and then a thought occurred to Beth "what about Ed?" she asked simply.

Daryl froze, he had spoken to Carol and demanded to know everything and the truth was that he wanted to kill the man "if they let that son of a bitch go then I will make sure he gets what he deserves" Daryl answered honestly and his eyes were so intense that Beth couldn't look away.

Beth was also having a mental battle with herself, she couldn't help agreeing that Ed should be punished for what he had done but she wasn't completely sure if Daryl is the one that should do it.

"Why do you think your ex is back anyway?" Daryl asked breaking her from her train of thought.

Beth lowered her head "I'm not sure" she said quietly then yawned which made Daryl smile.

"You have had a long day, go get some sleep" he said pointing to his room.

"No I cant this is your house" she said after realising he was offering her his bed.

"It's fine, I got a few things I need to do anyway so I wont be back until late" he said getting up and grabbing his keys "lock up when I leave" he gave her a smile and then left the apartment.

Beth did as she was told and locked the door after he left and was left standing in an empty living room trying to work out the man that is Daryl.

**Im soooooo sorry that this chapter is so short but I have had massive writers block for everything lately so uploads might be slower. **

**As usual I love reviews :) **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


End file.
